


NERIUM

by bluedheart



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Blood and Violence, Detective Wong Yukhei, FBI Agent Mark Lee, M/M, Minor Character Death, Police, Post-Break Up, Thriller, ex boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedheart/pseuds/bluedheart
Summary: After finally becoming detective, Yukhei moved in on an isolated village in the southeast of South Korea. There were a few purposes behind that decision, but none of them included the sudden and tragic increase of murders around the area, nor the involvement of the FBI with a certain familiar face.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> It has been such a long time since last time I posted something, it feels kind of surreal.
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to make sure everyone has read the tags before start reading this fic. There will be literal descriptions of the death characters. I'll add new tags as the fic develops, so they're not all of them yet.  
> Also, I don't know everything about Police nor FBI, so there may be a few mistakes. Please, be patient with me, and let me know (on my twitter's dm) the errors I may have made.
> 
> Now, please enjoy!

Yukhei had his eyes focused on the road. The streetlights were still on, seeing as the clock on his car showed that it was only 5:29 a.m. and the sun hadn’t made an appearance yet. Nevertheless, he stepped on the gas. He was late, although it wasn't that long ago when his phone started ringing on his bedside table, waking him up.

Yukhei had answered it grumpily, his shift had ended not too long ago and the fatigue was still present. But having his phone blaring out at such time was like a flashlight indication of bad news.

He tried to get himself ready as fast as his still sleepy brain let him. His boss explained on clipped short words that they’d found a dead body and even without the forensic there to confirm it yet, it was clear it was a murder.

_Murder._

As that word slipped the Chief’s lips, Yukhei felt as if cold water was poured on him.

It wasn’t the usual. Actually, it had never happened before since Yukhei had moved in two years ago on this remote village on the southeast of South Korea.

Yukhei didn’t know what he was going to find when he asked to be transferred to this particular town. In fact, he barely knew anything about it; basically the only impulse to choose it was because of the pier.

The sea was often used on literature as a symbol of taking away unrequired thoughts that haunted someone’s mind.

Maybe it was true.

Focusing on the setting developing ahead, Yukhei managed to spot what would be the supposed crime scene, marked with police tape in the alley separating a bakery and a small apartment building. A few agents were already around and Yukhei parked behind one of his colleagues’ cars. One of the car wheels ended up on the sidewalk and he barely minded it. Yukhei got out and although it was still very early, there were a few curious people looking through their windows or through their ajar doors. Closer to the police precincts were a couple of local journalists that looked as out of place as some young policemen that had never had to deal with a murder before.

The Chief caught sight of him and pulled the yellowish band over to let him in. Yukhei saw him looking at his car, an expression mixed with frustration and relief because it wasn't an official car. Everybody in the Police Department knew which cars have been driven by Yukhei, all of them had a scratch to prove it. So he bought a second hand car because of peer pressure. A very basic and discolored gray-ish car that he wasn’t truly fond of but that was the real purpose anyway.

"Good morning," Yukhei said, voice a bit muffled by his yawn, a tear watering his right eye's corner.

"Not so good, actually." Taeil, the Chief, replied as they approached the lying body.

In the middle of the alley was a lump underneath some kind of black plastic blanket. Yukhei guessed they covered the body to prevent the journalists taking unnecessary photos as well as to preserve any relevant clue to be destroyed due to the weather.

Jungwoo, the forensic, was crouched down next to the body, peeking through the end of the black layer.

"Did you find something?" Taeil asked, as they made their way.

Jungwoo looked up and caught them barely a few feet away. His face was tight, gloomy, with his lips set on a tense line. "Well...” He started, offering the end of the plastic covering to the Chief, so Taeil would hide the victim while he explained. “I haven't been here that long though, but as you can see," Jungwoo placed his hands with white gloves on behind the girl's blood-soaked neck and a noticeable deep and clean cut could be seen, "This is most probably the cause of the death, there are barely other wounds around her body that would have caused it."

Yukhei averted his gaze, focusing on the scientific officer taking photos a few meters away from the corpse. He didn't want to be disrespectful to the unfortunate woman lying there, but he wasn't accustomed to this kind of view. Even if he trained for it at the Police Academy and later on when he worked his ass off to become Detective, he was never going to be ready to affront such ill-fated events.

Yukhei watched Jaehyun inspecting the fire ladders of the apartment building and barely heard the forensic say he was going to examine her more accurately in the morgue.

When they finally managed to accommodate the victim on a stretcher and had taken her away on an ambulance, Yukhei noticed there was barely any blood on the floor the victim was lying at.

He approached another forensic officer that was checking the surroundings of the trash cans located in the alley.

“Hey,” Yukhei greeted as the officer directed his gaze to him. “Jaemin, right?”

His colleague took the goggles off, and put them on this covered forehead. He was wearing the typical white plastic forensic clothing, that wasn’t flattering at all. Those forensic attires were always so fucking weird, in Yukhei’s opinion.

“Yeah,” The guy nodded and turned to him. He was probably one of those new admissions to the force; he looked freshly out of college.

“Do you have something there?”

Jaemin tsked. “Nah, I have even asked the other forensics around here because I was feeling fucking useless and I don’t want to get a negative performance on my first ever murder, you know? But no one seems to have found anything,” Then he turned to the trash cans again and sighed. No one told him he had to get himself into actual garbage to find clues. “Honestly, it makes zero sense. There is literally _nothing_.”

Yukhei hummed as a reply and kept quiet. Jaemin was right though, it didn’t make sense.

He really wanted to ask Jaehyun or whoever else was assigned to the forensic team, but it would be a waste of time if what Jaemin said was true.

They’ll probably spend a few more hours around the crime scene, so they may find something relevant.

It was still too early to make any conclusions.

Instead, he looked around and focused his attention on the people observing from their homes, the journalists milling around and whoever was present. He made a mental note of every single person in the vicinity at this moment: the names he already knew and the ones he didn’t know. A side-note to check their police records. Yukhei didn’t want to write them down right now, that would be a stupid move that would give him away. If the twitched bastard who did it was around to relish on their sick actions, Yukhei didn’t want to miss the opportunity of getting a foot ahead.

* * *

09:37 a.m.

It had been a bit less than one week since they found the corpse of the now identified Emily Thompson. Caucasian woman, thirty-two years old and from Detroit, Michigan. She had been working here as an English teacher in the middle school of the town for only four months. The Chief had announced that because she was an United States citizen, the FBI had to be informed of the tragic news along with her family.

It was protocol. Yukhei got it. Still, that didn’t mean he didn’t hate it. As long as the FBI stayed as far away from him as possible, he didn’t mind them getting involved.

It would have been enough if Jungwoo didn’t bring even worse news.

They were on another reunion regarding this matter, when Jungwoo brought up the latest discoveries after inspecting Emily’s body.

It was proven that the cause of the death was the cut from her neck; it was probably made with a sharp object like a knife. No doubts there. But then Jungwoo showed photos of Emily’s wrists. They portrayed reddened and wounded marks that encompassed the circle of her wrists. That meant she was tied and probably brought to the alley after she was murdered. That was another point they found strange. There wasn’t blood anywhere in the alley. They spent countless hours looking on every single part of that alley, and they found nothing. So it showed she was murdered somewhere else and brought there.

Specifically? Had that certain alley anything to do with Emily or her death? They didn’t know yet.

And it was frustrating.

But what made the whole room tense, was the next slide.

Everyone looked at each other with confused eyes as Jungwoo showed an aged golden medallion with a gold chain. The next slide displayed it open and there was an old black and white photo of a man and on the left side were the names Choi Kyu-Won & Kim Min-Jae 1967.

Then Jungwoo grew serious.

He explained that he had found it in Emily’s mouth.

Kim Min-Jae was the widow of the man on the photo and she had been found dead two months ago. Her passing had been classified as an “Accidental Death” due to unintentionally ingesting of poison for rats.

Nothing made sense once again.

_What was a personal object of a dead person doing inside a woman that was murdered?_

* * *

Yukhei just finished the last meeting with the officers assigned to this case and hurriedly went straight to his office. He would probably never be grateful enough for having an independent office, given the hard times they were in. This case was a whole headache itself, apart from the one he already had because he barely managed to sleep more than a few hours the past days and he needed some solitude.

Yukhei added the new photos Jungwoo contributed to the pile he already had on his desk and hovered over them.

It was clear the placement of the medallion was deliberate and after the victim was already dead, but what had Kim Min-Jae to do with Emily? Maybe the murderer was trying to lead them to a spiral of confusing and no-way-out clues. Or in reality, and Yukhei truly wanted not to believe it, their first victim was actually Kim Min-Jae and not Emily as they all thought.

Yukhei breathed out and leaned back on his armchair, pinching his nose's bridge when his eyesight started to waver due to lack of sleep.

He heard some knocks on his door and blinked his uncomfortable dry eyes. Taeil opened the door after a tired 'come in'.

Taeil stayed through the ajar door and inclined his head towards the outside. "Come here, I want you to meet someone."

Yukhei replied with a reluctant movement of his hand as a negative and Taeil hissed, " _Now_."

Usually, Taeil was kind of laid back, even when Yukhei reported the latest damage on a new police car. But the man looked so drained and stressed; he didn’t look like he was up for pleasantries.

Yukhei sighed as he got up and pulled over his dark brown leather jacket, getting his arms through the sleeves. Taeil crunched up his nose in distaste at the casual outfit but said nothing. Yukhei didn't walk that fast either so when he was finally out of his office, Taeil closed the door a bit too loud, maybe because he was running out of patience. This case was getting on everyone’s nerves.

Almost the whole Police Department was there. Yukhei raised a brow at how excited some of his colleagues were. They kept bowing ninety degrees like the people they were greeting were royalty.

He wasn't interested in this and he didn't even know what all of this circus was about; especially when time was running against them. However, he couldn't deny the fact that he was a bit curious what the big deal was.

Stealthily, Yukhei glanced at Taeil just to be sure he wasn't going to be caught looking interested and peeked through some of his colleagues' heads.

There were two people, both men. One of them was easier to see due to how tall he was. He had black hair gelled towards the right and Yukhei caught a glimpse of his face. He had sharp, intense eyes and had a solemn presence around himself but still smiled to whoever greeted him. The other one was a bit shorter, he barely surpassed any of the officers there, and Yukhei only saw his short brownish hair.

"You should go and greet them, we're going to be working together anyway," Yukhei jerked his head towards the Chief and saw him smirking, although his noticeable eye-bags made Yukhei feel pity for him.

Knowing he couldn’t say no, he grumbled and automatically crossed his arms over his chest, showing his aversion. He may be a bit of an asshole to his colleagues, but he would never disrespect his Chief. Even if they barely agreed on anything.

The officers started to disperse, going back to their assigned desks. Yukhei was about to follow their example and return back to his office when his boss threw an arm over his shoulders, keeping him in place.

As the last policeman blocking his view went away, Yukhei thought his breath hitched in his throat as he got a clear sight of the man in front of him.

_No._

Heart thudding, Yukhei realized how his hands started feeling clammy and his forehead damp with cold sweat.

_No._

His ears suddenly were muffled with dreadful and unnerving feelings. He barely caught Taeil polite introduction even if it was unnecessary. Yukhei already had an unmistakable idea of the words that were going to be said.

"This is Agent Mark Lee from FBI."

Mark finished greeting another policeman and finally looked at them; even if those few seconds felt like torturous hours. Yukhei noticed the instant his mind caught on the sight before him, the familiar face in front of him that haven’t seen in a while. Mark’s eyes grew bigger in disbelief, changing to a rush of different emotions.

It was like a nightmare.

Except it felt too real.

Even if Yukhei wanted to avoid the confused gaze directed to him, he couldn’t. His body had frozen.

They hadn’t even realized that a few agents had noticed them, standing still in their uncomfortable positions, until Taeil elbowed his detective, kicking him into action. Yukhei was glad he wasn't wearing any tie, suddenly he felt so suffocated.

"Detective Wong Yukhei." He announced as he extended a hand and bowed, looking at the floor, not even waiting for the Agent to shake it before bowing.

He couldn't see Mark's face but Yukhei was sure he wasn't happy about this turn of events. Actually, he was sure Mark wasn't happy to even be in the same room as him.

* * *

Yukhei hurried to his office as soon as he saw another policeman coming over to introduce himself to the FBI agents, trying to look good in front of their Chief’s eyes. Yukhei didn’t even spare another second, even if he didn’t get to greet the second Agent. They were going to be up his ass soon enough anyway. That’s how they always did their job. Thinking they had the upper hand and their word was law.

Taeil followed him and closed the door behind him.

“Okay, what’s going on?” He spat without preamble, as soon as the door clicked closed.

Yukhei shook his head while he pulled at his hair.

This can’t be happening to him.

The contemplation of choosing an isolated place with a low percentage of criminality rate wasn’t impulsive or haphazard. Yukhei had a purpose: getting away from _everything._

The guilt still stubbornly woke him up most nights. And seeing Mark, someone who was part of that past he was ashamed of, was like a punch to his guts that left him breathless.

Yukhei was persistent on keeping his personal life to himself when he moved here and that’s how he pretended to keep it. He didn’t share his problems with anyone. If they knew what had happened when he was still at the Police Academy, they didn’t mention it.

And he wasn’t going to.

So he chose a different path to counter the question.

“We don’t need those pompous FBI agents here trying to look like they are over us, like we can’t solve this crime by ourselves,” Yukhei replied with his back turned to his boss and keeping to himself the distressful feelings running through his body. 

“You’re wrong, actually, we do need them,” Taeil admitted as he rubbed his face, “I wish we didn’t, but I think this case is going to be a hard one and we aren’t used to dealing with it.” Yukhei could feel how tired he sounded.

“Look,” Taeil said, with a more relaxing voice, “I know you don’t get along with FBI agents— hell, you don’t even get along with half this department,” He tried to joke and kind of succeeded when Yukhei’s lips twisted upward. However, Taeil changed his expression to a serious one. “But as I said, we probably won’t be able to do it alone; I know you and all the policemen here felt it too. So please, try to bite your tongue as much as possible around them."

Yukhei took a deep breath looking at the ceiling of his office. Why was his past always following him although he was trying so hard to run away from it?

They heard three sharp knocks on the door and Taeil averted his gaze towards it while Yukhei rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of his desk, arms crossed. He already knew who it was. Time may have passed, but some things take even longer to forget.

The door opened and there was an expressionless Mark, eyes darting between both men.

“Agent Lee?” Taeil asked, surprised.

Honestly, Yukhei didn’t make the best impression in front of the Agent. No wonder Taeil was a bit puzzled, wondering why the Agent Lee had picked interest on their socially inept detective.

Mark did a small bow and opened the door wider, “Sorry to interrupt you, but I would like to discuss something with,” He paused and exchanged a look with Yukhei. “Detective Wong.”

It was going to be an even more tiring and tough case than what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have liked it!
> 
> Also, the biggest thanks ever to my #1 cheerleader and beta, G! And sorry for whining every second of my life because I'm an insecure mess.
> 
> You can find me here: [twitter](https://twitter.com/bluedheart_x)  
> 


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add some clarifications at the end of the chapter!

Even though the office’s door was closed, the noise outside was still detectable. They hadn’t exchanged a word since the Chief left. Yukhei hadn’t moved from his place, sitting on the edge of his desk, and Mark barely walked a few steps in the room. He had been curiously looking around, absorbing the scarcely decorated office.

“It’s nice,” Mark finally commented.

Yukhei scoffed, giving an uninterested glance around. “I guess.”

Mark’s lips twisted in an attempt to not smile. Yukhei sounded so annoyed.

The FBI Agent kept scanning around, as if delaying the imminent and probably uncomfortable conversation. Then something caught his eye and he inclined his chin towards a jar with plastic flowers sitting on Yukhei’s desk.

“Nerium Oleander?” questioned Mark, arching a brow.

Yukhei looked behind himself and seized the forgotten jar hidden behind his computer monitor. Honestly, he didn’t even know what type of flowers they were; he just left them there believing the former detective would pick them up when they came back. “They were already here.”

“Of course,” His tone was mocking and Yukhei sent him a dirty look. This time, Mark didn’t help the smirk growing on his face.

No wonder he hated FBI Agents with all his soul. They were such assholes.

Yukhei was tired of feeling scrutinized under Mark’s eyes and blurted, “What do you want, Lee?”

Mark’s smirk softened, turning it into a smile. “Just wanted to say hi, it has been a while.”

 _And it should have stayed that way_. Yukhei thought.

The room stayed in an awful silence after that.

It had been so long since they last saw each other. It wasn’t a good day either, in fact, it was probably the worst day in Yukhei’s life. He remembers it clearly. The sky was filled with darkened clouds that were pouring unceasingly on their opened umbrellas. Everything was a blur of black clothes and people sobbing, coordinately standing close to the coffin in the center.

_No._

His mind was not allowed to go there.

Mark only brought him bad memories from the past he didn’t want to remember.

“Yukhei,” He finally snapped his gaze towards Mark, who was looking at him with worried eyes and furrowed brows. He had probably called him a few times while his mind wandered.

“What,” It came out a bit broken, so he cleared his throat to get rid of the uncomfortable lump that had formed there.

Mark’s lips remained in a hard line, seizing him up.

“You still blame yourself, don’t you?”

Those simple words made Yukhei’s blood boil.

He shouldn’t care if Yukhei still blames himself or not. He shouldn’t care about Yukhei at all, period. Actually, what was his real purpose with this annoying fake politeness? And to even think he was allowed to ask questions?

“That’s literally none of your business, as is anything related to me,” And he knew he was being harsh, but still he added, “If I didn’t make it clear last time we talked.”

Mark frowned and maybe a flash of hurt passed through his features. It used to make Yukhei feel like the worst person on Earth. He used to avoid unnecessary confrontations that always resulted on bruised feelings due to hot-headed words being said. But after the initial shock, Mark’s expression changed to anger. It was a more suited one taking in account the current circumstance, but also one that Yukhei barely knew.

“Yeah, you made it perfectly clear. Especially considering how much of an asshole you were.”

It was stupid to deny the truth; Yukhei actually admitted to himself that he was a shithead when he broke up with Mark, that’s why he doesn’t get this stupid artificial situation. Maybe Mark pitied him. If that was the reality of the situation, then it angered Yukhei even more.

“Then why this fake reunion with attempt of good words and an innocent façade?”

Mark rolled his eyes. “Gosh, you and your stupid thick skull,” Yukhei could see his neck getting redder around the collar of his white shirt. “You were the coward who left, be grateful I’ve at least tried to leave the past behind and work peacefully. Seems that won’t happen.”

“Fine by me.” Yukhei got up from his desk, nodded his head, agreeing with their mutual aversion. He rounded it and grabbed the tails of his jacket, almost taking it off.

“Good,” he huffed, throwing his hands up hopelessly. “Now, don’t take that battered jacket off and take me to the crime scene.”

Yukhei stopped on his movements, leaving his jacket hanging low on his shoulders and turned towards the FBI Agent. “Excuse me?” He asked. ”Who says you can boss me around?”

Nonchalantly, Mark crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Yukhei in the eyes, “maybe your Chief, if I comment it to him.”

Yukhei clicked his tongue in annoyance. “You’re such an asshole.”

“Takes one to know one,” said Mark, shrugging his shoulders.

Taking a few long strides, Yukhei reached the entrance of his office. He threw a sharp glare over his shoulder and tossed the door open. He wanted nothing more than to yell _‘get out!’_ but it would be ineffective, taking in account they’ll have to share a car ride without trying to kill each other.

Without a word, Mark walked out of the office, leaving Yukhei behind. At least he had a few seconds to quiet his outraged mind.

Taeyong approached him when he passed by his desk towards the main door of the station. “Everything alright?”

Craning his neck from side to side, he replied. “Sort of,”

Taeyong set his lips on a thin line. “If he’s giving you a hard time, I can talk to—“

“No,” Yukhei pressured to retort. “It’s fine. Don’t worry.”

“You sure?”

Taeyong was a very caring person. He was always fussing over everyone, especially during winter season. It was a bit comforting for Yukhei after being away from his family; it was like having a small dose of the affection he, himself, rejected. Yukhei knew it was his own fault that he hadn’t seen his family in so long, but seeing them would be even worse for the peace of his mind.

“Yeah,” He final replied.

His colleague clearly didn’t look convinced. “Okay, but let me know if—“

“Alright.” Yukhei promised, even if he himself knew it was a lie. He patted Taeyong’s shoulder to soothe him and kept walking.

Mark was already waiting outside, hands shoved in his meticulously ironed black slacks’s pockets and looking down the street. Yukhei passed by and walked towards his car parked a few meters away. He didn’t say a word, but he heard Mark’s footsteps a few steps behind, following him.

* * *

There wasn’t much traffic at this hour; most people were already at their workstations or at school. That would explain the almost deserted streets despite the sun being out. Yukhei could easily drive through the streets of the village. However, that didn’t mean he was respecting the traffic signs, if Mark’s annoyed puffs were anything to go by.

That also made Yukhei realize this small trip was a bit useless. “Why exactly you want to go there? We took photos of everything and let me tell you something, you won’t find a single clue we haven’t shown you yet.”

Mark was looking out of the window, he tapped it once and Yukhei waited until the third hit. He knew Mark wasn’t going to break his impractical superstition for the number three. “I want to see it by myself and make my own conclusions,”

“Of course,”

His intonation must have given his disbelief away, because Mark narrowed his eyes. FBI Agents always thought they knew more than anyone else.

Yukhei was sure Mark was forcing himself to keep quiet, with the way his lips twisted in a frown. Instead, he questioned, “Have you already asked to any eyewitness?”

“Yeah, we did. No one seems to have seen a thing.” He replied, taking a turn to the left on the next street. “Jungwoo, the forensic, thinks she was most probably murdered around four or five p.m. of the same day. Still, she was carried to the alley at night, or so we suspect, because then someone would have seen her sooner.” The car slowed down when the traffic light changed to red and Yukhei glanced slightly to the co-driver seat. “We believe it may have been between three or five a.m., thanks to the testimony of the people we interrogated.”

“Hmm.” Mark didn’t ask anything else. He reclined himself on the seat and looked out the window.

* * *

They’ve reached the unfortunate alley where they found the body of the late Emily Thompson. The police’s tape was still intact. That didn’t mean some curious people didn’t trespass the perimeter to take a closer look in an enthusiastically morbid way.

Mark was immediately up and down the alley, head up as if looking to the sky, except his eyes seemed fixed on certain parts of the buildings that encompassed the passage.

“What are you looking at?” Yukhei approached him; hand over his eyes to protect them from the sun until he reached a shadowed section on the side road.

“These buildings seem relatively new,” Mark replied, pointing to both structures.

Yukhei glanced over briefly, as if seeking confirmation of the words said. “That’s because they are. This is the newest part of the village. You can see how those edifices are taller than usual because they have three floors plus the ground floor and usually buildings here don’t surpass two floors.”

The town was trying to incorporate more modern constructions that got the youth’s attention. The ageing of the population had increased as the youngsters left for college and most of them didn’t come back to take residency in their hometown. The village decided to take action against this, creating a more appealing neighborhood.

“Why would the killer choose the new area to deposit a body?” Mark enquired out loud. “Wouldn’t that be counterproductive? The youths are usually awake later than the rest of the population, it was a risk.”

Yukhei walked over and Mark felt his steps grow closer and closer, until the distance between them was almost nonexistent and he unconsciously raised a brow at the unexpected proximity. Yukhei didn't seem to realize it; his gaze seemed to be focused somewhere else ahead.

“Even if you’re right, this part of the town isn’t very populated yet. If you look there,” He pointed towards a nearby esplanade used as a construction site for new apartments. “All this area is still under construction, so many people refused to move in yet.”

“So in conclusion, this place was deliberate. The murderer chose it because one, it’s between the highest buildings of the town, so it gave them an advantage to hide themselves. And two, due to the lack of inhabitants.”

“Exactly,” Yukhei agreed and looked over to Mark, realizing the unexpected proximity. They were almost shoulder to shoulder. He coughed and took a few feet away to put some distance between them.

Mark tried to act as if he didn’t notice what the detective was doing. “Also, I was checking if there are cameras or any type of surveillance around here, but I think there are none. Did I miss them?”

“No. It’s a small town; technology isn’t a big thing here yet. So no, there aren’t surveillances in most of the streets.”

Mark clicked his tongue in annoyance. He had checked the recompiled information while they were on the plane. The folder wasn’t that big, it was mostly filled with photos of Emily’s corpse and the different wounds the forensic had found. Also photos from the alley, whatever they thought it would be a clue or related to the crime, which wasn’t much to be honest. Unfortunately, Mark really thought those clues had nothing to do with the case and they won’t be that helpful. Still, the section that mentioned Kim Min-Jae and the possibility of having a connection with Emily Thompson’s homicide was still fresh on Mark’s mind. It was something he really wanted to take a closer look at.

“What about that bakery? You think they’ve their own cameras?”

Yukhei looked behind himself, to the sidewall of bakery and shrugged. “We can ask.”

* * *

As they entered in the bakery, the tinkle of the bell above the door echoed across the shop. The smell of freshly baked bread immediately invaded their senses. The counter was empty but they could hear someone puttering around in the backroom.

“Please, give me a minute!” Someone yelled from said room.

They made themselves comfortable while looking around. Yukhei came closer to the glass on the counter that displayed the freshly goods. The sight of food reminded him of Thor, his big Alaskan Malamute that he adopted a year ago. His love for food was over anything else.

It didn’t take long before a middle-aged man appeared from the adjacent room, cleaning his hands on the black apron around his middle. “Good morning, what would you like?”

Mark put on what Yukhei thought would be his professional slash approachable smile, and took out his FBI’s bandage. “A few questions, if it’s possible.”

The baker’s expression changed in an instant and suddenly he didn’t look that pleased to help them. Probably he had already been questioned for another officer and thought that was the end of it. Not everyone was comfortable with interrogations about a crime, even if they weren’t involved on it.

“I guess,” He replied.

Mark nodded and put his bandage in a pocket inside his blazer. “We noticed you own a surveillance camera up there.” He pointed to the camera up in the corner in front of him. “Would you mind showing us the content of it from the last Thursday, please?”

The man put his lips on a thin line and then gestured behind himself. “Follow me.”

Rounding the counter, they passed through a small hallway. There were two backrooms: one destined to elaborate bread and the goods they sold here, and the other was like a manager’s office. A square table with a worn out logotype was used as a self-made desk and was pushed on the left wall, an aluminum chair was under it and on the other side was a counter with an old coffeemaker. It was a new bakery, but all that furniture was old and already used. Yukhei made a side-note on his mind that maybe the baker needed money. People can make a lot of crazy decisions when their pockets are empty.

“I watch them here," he pointed to a laptop lying on the desk and switched it on, "I had to install it because I had a disagreement with the neighbors above and I don’t trust them. I hope the police will listen to me better next time after helping them with this.” The baker opened a drawer of the desk and pulled out a cd, then proceeded to put it into the disc player; a new window popped up on the desktop and after clicking on a few folders, the man found the correct file. He retracted from the desk, giving them a better view of the video.

“That’s from last Thursday, which hour do you need to look at?”

Yukhei approached it and pulled the chair out. “I think we can work alone from here.”

At that, the baker narrowed his eyes at him and turned towards the exit, leaving the office without saying another word.

“Thank you!” Mark yelled behind the man, right before he closed the door. “Jeez, I can see you making friends easily.”

Yukhei rolled his eyes and put the chair on a side. “Shut up and sit there.”

Mark arched a brow at this unexpected gesture of good kindness but said nothing. Yukhei put the footage around 2 a.m. and then straightened, arms crossed over his chest.

They carefully watched the video playing at fast-forward speed. A bit after two, a couple walked through the street, but surprisingly, nothing else happened until around six thirty, when a car passed by. Yukhei stopped the video there and frowned.

“That’s it?” Mark asked.

The detective remained silent, probably as disappointed as the FBI Agent felt.

“There was nothing!”

Yukhei scowled at the screen, as if it had betrayed him. “I told you that already.”

“Put it back around 12 a.m. and then go on.”

The video started playing again. Around twelve forty-seven a flash of light appeared and Mark reached over and stopped it.

“What’s that light?”

Yukhei was now reclined against the door, arms still crossed. “A thunder, it seems.”

Mark threw his head back and huffed. “So there is nothing here too, amazing. We’re going from a dead end to another.”

Coming closer, Yukhei reached for the tactile square of the laptop and let it keep rolling. “What are you doing?” Mark questioned when it seemed they were going to watch the same recording again. “Yukhei?”

Satisfied with what he saw, Yukhei replied, “on Wednesday there was a sudden thunderstorm around midnight. I remember it was Wednesday because I got home after my shift ended, watched a movie on Netflix and then fell asleep on the couch. Thor, my dog by the way, hates thunderstorms, so he woke me up barking literally in my ear.” He slightly winced at the unpleasant memory.

Then he paused and Mark opened his hands to gesture, _‘so what?’_

“It didn’t rain nor was a thunderstorm on Thursday’s night.”

“So what does it mean? We’re watching the tape of Wednesday?” Mark reached over and tapped on the corner of the laptop, where it showed the date of the footage. “But it says it’s from Thursday 21st.”

“Let’s see what’s recorded on Wednesday.” Wanting to confirm his suspicions, Yukhei clicked the exit button, and then moved the pointer to the previous video on the list.

They repeated the same process again, only to find the only difference between both footages was the change of date. Everything else remained the same. The thunderstorm happened at the same hour, with the same flashes of thunders, the same couple walking by and then the car at six thirty.

Everything was completely identical.

They remained lost in their own thoughts for a few seconds until Mark talked, “is there a malfun—“

Mark closed his mouth when Yukhei threw the door open and walked out. The FBI Agent stayed there stunned before kicking in and followed his colleague out of the room.

“Hey,” Yukhei came closer to the baker, who was behind the counter, picking breads and putting them on a paper-bag. “Hey, excuse me,” Yukhei insisted, tapping him on the shoulder, ignoring the glare sent his way. “That tape, has anyone modified it somehow for the last few days?”

“No,” The man snapped. “Why?”

Yukhei nodded and seemed to have made up his mind. “We’re taking it as police evidence.”

The baker almost dropped the paper-bag in the haste to turn around and look at the detective in the eye. “What? Wait! But I need—“

Without waiting another second, Yukhei marched towards the office again, forcing Mark to glue himself to the wall to let the detective pass by. Yukhei took the charging cable off the laptop, closed it and took it under his arm.

“What are you doing?!” Mark hissed.

Ignoring Mark’s stressed posture, Yukhei walked out again while the baker tried to reach for the laptop. The customers were all confused and surprised with the commotion.

“Hey! Wait! You need to show me a court order for this!”

The car was parked nearby and they got in quickly. The baker stood by the door of his shop, apron covered in flour and probably howling profanities if the fast movement of his lips were indications enough.

Yukhei put the laptop on one of the car back seats and immediately got out of there.

Mark was covering his face with both of his hands. “Are you insane?!”

Glancing over, Yukhei gave him a dismissive shrug, “he shouldn’t obstruct a police investigation.”

Being part of the FBI taught you, you had to show a court order for almost everything. Mark was so used to follow the rules and not having a single negative note on his file that it made his body tingle with nervousness.

“He’ll probably call the police station to complain about your behavior,” Mark pointed out.

Honestly, Yukhei couldn’t care less. A homicide should be more important than taking a laptop for a couple of hours.

“I’ll deal with it.”

* * *

The moment they set foot on the Police Station, Yukhei already knew what was going to happen.

Chief Moon yelled, "Detective Wong Yukhei!"

Yukhei shoved the laptop to a confused Mark, checking out from the corner of his eye they still had a few seconds before the Chief reached them. “Take it to the IT office and tell Doyoung to check if the baker used it to modify the footage.”

Mark grabbed the laptop and snarled, “I don’t even know where that is!”

“Check the plaques beside the doors,” Then pushed Mark towards the hallway that leaded to the back of the station. If he caught Mark calling him all the names in history, he didn’t look like it.

As the Chief made his way, Yukhei noticed his disheveled hair and loose tie. He probably ran his fingers through his hair during the whole conversation with the baker. Yukhei admitted he wasn’t the detective or officer that stuck to the rules, but he also didn’t want to cause unnecessary stress to the Chief who gave him an opportunity when he needed it the most.

Coming closer to him, Taeil uttered, "Couldn't you have at least taken only the cd and not the whole laptop?!"

Yukhei shrugged. "He wasn't giving me the answers I wanted, so I needed to make sure he didn’t use this laptop to alter the videos. He didn't look trustful."

Taeil pinched the bridge of his nose. "God, Yukhei, he's going to sue you! Or us!"

"No, he won't.” he said decisively “Not if he wants his problem with those shithead neighbors to be solved."

The Chief looked at him in confusion, "What neighbors?"

Yukhei’s lips twisted in a playful smirk and put two fingers over his forehead in a salute, then turned and left towards the back of the station.

Taeil looked at the detective’s retreating back before realizing he didn’t get an answer.

"Yukhei!!"

* * *

Making his way up the hill through the irregular streets, Yukhei kept his eyes on the lookout in search of a space to park. He found it behind the battered blue SEAT of his neighbor. He picked up his phone that he has tossed near the gear switching and a beige folder from the ongoing case that sat on the copilot’s seat, and got out the car.

It was already past midnight. He hadn’t made it home at his usual time since it all started. Thor had probably peed near the couch once again, even if Yukhei always left the door of the patio opened for that specific purpose. He had also most likely eaten all the food Yukhei had left him to ration through the day.

When he opened the front door, Thor was already there wagging his tail.

“Hey,” Yukhei greeted, closing the door behind him and keeling in front of Thor. He reached a hand out and Thor pushed his head to it, rushing Yukhei’s fingers through his fur. “Did you know today you helped me to figure something out in a case?”

Thor butted his head on Yukhei’s hand when the detective kept it still. “You don’t care, huh?”

Clearly Thor didn’t care what Yukhei was talking about. He stepped closer to his owner, trying to fit under Yukhei’s chin as if he still was a puppy. Thor was the cuddliest dog and Yukhei indulged him.

“Are you hungry?” Yukhei asked after a while of scratching behind Thor’s ears.

Thor almost knocked his head against Yukhei’s chin, reacting to the question, and immediately lolled his tongue out. “Of course you are.”

Yukhei got up from his crouched position, and made his way through the hallway. Thor almost tripped him twice before they reached the kitchen. Yukhei checked the two food bowls he had left and they were empty, also the one with water but it still had a bit left. Thor besides having a tendency for cuddling, he was the biggest glutton.

Opening one of the bottom cabinets, he got out the food package and filled only one of the bowls and the water one, at the same time he had to maintain Thor away from it before they were ready.

He left Thor to it and fished his phone out of his jacket’s pocket. Most of the messages were from the police station, keeping track of what he had done during the day and exchanging information. What caught his attention was the missed call from Qian, his sister, and he immediately looked at the calendar next to the kitchen’s window.

September 28th.

It was circled in red.

Pressing his thumb over the notification, he saw a thread of messages.

Qian [16:34] Hi Yukhei! Just wanted to let you know we’re having Guanheng’s birthday party right now and we gave him your gift. He was delighted!

Qian [16:35] [IMG]

Qian [16:35] [IMG]

Qian [16:35] [IMG]

Qian [16:36] Yeah, I promised I wasn’t going to be one of these mothers, but guess what? I can’t help my child is the cutest ever!

Qian [16:36] I’ll call you later when everyone has left so you can video-chat with him, okay? It’ll make him so happy.

Missed call from Qian [19:56]

Qian [19:57] Hey, you must be busy with work, so I won’t insist. Maybe we can video-chat another time? Let me know when you’re less busy.

Qian [20:22] [IMG]

Qian [20:23] He was so tired from playing all day, he was falling asleep while we waited to chat with you. But it’s fine. He’ll understand it someday.

Qian [20:23] He didn’t want to go to bed without your dragon plushie. You have him wrapped around your finger. So unfair.

Qian [22:40] You aren’t home yet? Take care of yourself. You know you can call us whenever you want. We’ll always wait for you.

His phone displayed the last photo Qian had sent him. It was of his nephew lying asleep on his toddler’s bed, while embracing the toy he had sent him a few days prior, to make sure it arrived on his birthday. Yukhei couldn’t take his eyes off him nor the fond smile that played on his lips. Guanheng was four and he hadn’t seen him for longer than two years. He was so big now.

His thumb caressed the screen as if he could touch him.

Maybe he should call them tomorrow. However, as soon as that thought got through his head, his chest felt oppressed with nervousness and agitation. Yukhei always tried to delay his calls to his family as long as he could; it was like a self-defense mechanism. They never blamed him for anything, but actually that made him feel worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who were confused, some clarifications here:  
> \- Qian is Victoria from f(x).  
> \- Guanheng is Hendery from WayV.  
> \- Thor (Yukhei's dog) is an Alaskan Malamute as I said: [pic here](https://mrperros.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/09/cropped-Alaskan-Malamute-1.jpg)  
> \- Just a random photo to show where Yukhei kind of lives: [pic here](https://img.trippose.com/thum/1064347/800/533)  
> \- You can find me here: [twitter](https://twitter.com/bluedheart_x)  
> Also as always, the biggest thanks to MY QUEEN (and also beta) Gaia <3


End file.
